Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs
The Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs were promotional CD-Roms packaged along with the six Bohrok-Kal sets in early 2003. Each one featured information about the Bohrok-Kal they were packaged with (as well as on the Toa Nuva of the same color), as well as their powers and weapons. Main Menu The CD begins by showing a short movie, composed of clips from the six Toa Nuva animations and five of the six Bohrok-Kal animations. Once the movie ends, the main screen is shown. The narrator describes how the Bohrok-Kal were threatening the island of Mata Nui, and it is up to the Toa Nuva to defeat them. On the upper-right corner of the screen are three buttons. Wallpapers The first button links to nine different downloadable wallpapers for the desktop, featuring pictures of the Bohrok-Kal, Toa Nuva, the Nuva Cube, Kanohi Nuva, and Symbols. Links The second button would show three different links on the internet - one to BIONICLE.com, one to the official movie website, and one to the official game website. Movie The third button would simply show the movie from the beginning of the CD. Bohrok-Kal information Once clicking on the Bohrok-Kal shown in the Main Screen, the narrator will describe the Bohrok-Kal's abilities and powers. Four buttons can be seen in the left side of the screen. Weapon An image of the Bohrok-Kal's weapon is shown, and the narrator will describe its powers. Depending on the CD, this can either be the Electric Shield, the Magnetic Shield, the Vacuum Shield, the Gravity Shield, the Plasma Shield, or the Sonic Shield. Krana-Kal The eight Krana-Kal carried by Tahnok-Kal A short explanation about the Krana-Kal is provided, detailing their enhanced powers and importance in the quest to release the Bahrag. The animated image shows the Yo-Kal, Vu-Kal, Su-Kal, Ca-Kal, Bo-Kal, Ja-Kal, Za-Kal and Xa-Kal Krana-Kal in the color of the respective Bohrok-Kal. Set This screen allows the user to spin the Bohrok-Kal, so that the set can be seen from every angle. Animation A twenty-second animation of the Bohrok-Kal packaged with this CD is shown. Clips from these animations are used in the starting movie. Toa Nuva information In the Main Screen, once clicking on the Toa Nuva, the narrator will describe their abilities and powers. Five buttons can be seen in the left side of the screen. Weapon An image of the Toa Nuva's Toa Tool is shown, and the narrator will describe its powers. Depending on the CD, this can either be the Magma Swords, the Aqua Axes, the Air Katana, the Quake Breakers, the Climbing Claws, or the Ice Blade and Ice Shield. Mask The narrator provides information on the Toa Nuva's Kanohi Nuva, detailing how its function is shared by those around the user. Nuva Symbol The narrator presents the Toa Nuva's Nuva Symbol and mentions the mystery of the Nuva Symbols and their connection to the Bohrok-Kal's plot to release the Bahrag. Set Similar to the Bohrok-Kal section, this interactive image can be dragged so it would show the Toa Nuva set in every angle. Animation These animations demonstrate the dual functions of the Toa Nuva's new Toa Tools in their native environments on the island of Mata Nui. Category:2003 Category:Promo CDs